


something sweet about you

by bloodsuitsandtears



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, there's a tiny bit of uncertainy but it all gets resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsuitsandtears/pseuds/bloodsuitsandtears
Summary: for the lovely kayla, happiest of birthdays!! <3I hope you like it
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 36





	something sweet about you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [totalnerdatheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnerdatheart/gifts).



> for the lovely kayla, happiest of birthdays!! <3  
> I hope you like it

“I’ve barely seen you today” Joe let out a breath when he finally closed the bedroom door behind them.   
“You always insist on riding shotgun, leaving me in the back with the youngsters” Nicky stated, holding up a hand to stop Joe, who was about to say something.  
“Don’t you dare. It’s three years” Nicky gestured between the two of them to indicate their minuscule age difference, “three, Yusuf!”   
“I know” Joe smiled and looked so, so fond, reminded of the thousand and countless times they had little tiny arguments like this.

It was still fairly early but they all had been exhausted and after quick showers, and making and eating dinner together they all retreated to different rooms. They welcomed the space to simply be alone for a little while after being stuck in a tiny car together for ten hours. As much as they all loved each other, and barely grasped the concept of personal space anymore, they had all needed a little bit of alone-time. 

“I still missed you from across the room” fond expression not wavering.  
“You know me inside out, habibi, all of me, and can draw me from memory perfectly”  
“Nothing compares to the real life experience” with a grin Joe gave him a very obvious once over.  
Nicky laughed and finally sat down on the bed, too.  
“And I didn’t want to intrude while you were making dinner with Nile. Plus, you looked busy keeping Andy out of the kitchen and away from the baked goods”   
They leaned into each other, exhausted from the journey.   
“I just needed to do _something_ ”   
Joe shifted and placed a kiss on Nicky’s temple, who let out a breath, “Let’s get ready for bed, ok?” 

Joe hummed in agreement and went to rummage around the drawers to find them something soft to wear. He changed quickly before turning around to Nicky, who had barely moved, “Let me help you, babe”   
Nicky raised his arms cooperatively while Joe gently pulled on his t-shirt.   
Suddenly Joe stopped in his tracks.

"What-- what is this!? Is this a new freckle?" the dismay very clear in his voice.  
“What? Where?” confused Nicky turned his hands and arms to try to get a better look.  
"I thought I knew every inch, every centimetre of you… the freckle on your stomach, the one on the back of your neck, the-"  
“Please, you don’t have to list them all”  
“But I could! And these ones I’ve never seen before” upset, Joe sat back down on the bed, defeated and a little sad.   
"Oh no, my heart! You do know me, better than I know myself" Nicky reached out for him, but Joe wouldn't have it.  
"Heart, isn’t that just something skin does? Like you don't always have the same amount of freckles depending on where we are and how much sun you are getting"  
Joe’s expression shifted slightly, he was thinking about it.

Nicky moved forward to gently kiss the freckles in question, soft pecks across Joe’s cheeks and nose.  
"Hmm, you’re very convincing" Joe gingerly circled his fingers around Nicky's wrist, “I guess I should be thrilled that there is something new on your body for me to map" he brushed his lips over Nicky’s pulse point and then carefully twisted his arm to have another look.   
“Right there, you see,” he said, sounding still a little unsettled when pointing out the dark flecks. Nicky just nodded, giving Joe all the time he needed. 

Deliberate and slow Joe started mapping out these new marks with kisses and then had to stop in his tracks once more.  
“They’re gone!” Joe exclaimed brushing his fingers over the patch of skin in question.   
They were both dumbfounded when it dawned on Nicky.   
“Joe? Yusuf, love of my life?”  
Joe looked up while still holding onto the other’s wrist.  
“Remember when I made those chocolate cookies because I needed something to do earlier?” Nicky had the most apologetic look in his eyes, “I’m so sorry”, an almost pained expression, “I’m sorry for causing your heart so much trouble”   
Relief washed over Joe, “You’re telling me it was chocolate all along!”   
He almost toppled over with laughter and fell back on the bed, grasping for Nicky to drag him down with him.   
  
He pulled him close for yet another sweet kiss.


End file.
